Daytime in Dimsdalle/"I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner!"
This is the scene on Daytime in Dimsdalle/"I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner!" in Katie Jones' Adventures of The Fairly OddParents Wishology. see the gang in Timmy's house Jenny Wakeman: Is everyone okay? Reggie Abbott: Yeah, we're okay. Katie Jones':' Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. Timmy: You're right, Katie, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Meg Griffin: That is a possibility. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would think of a title like "The Chosen One 4: Revenge of the Jorgen" but your title is okay. Katie Jones: What's wrong with Jorgen? He's... he's not actually a bad guy, Timmy. He's just going through some arrogance phase. Ryan F-Freeman: And I thought me and Jenny being two normal teens. Sari Sumdac: Technically, that was in your dream. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, sister. Reggie Abbott: So, what now? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Sunset was here. She could show you her power to see memories. Sunset Shimmer: Is someone looking for me? Sci-Ryan: Sunset, you're here. Katie Jones: Sunset, will you demonstrate your powers to Reggie? Sunset Shimmer: Of course! Ryan F-Freeman: Well, then, show her the powers you got. shows Reggie her powers and uses it to to Ryan's memories, revealing the memory of when Ryan first met Jenny Reggie Abbott: Wow, cool! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, that's me when I first met Jenny. Katie Jones: It sure is. By the way, where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? Timmy: I don't know. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe they must've gone off on holiday. Katie, what nickname do I call Jenny? Katie Jones: Uhm... Jennifer? Ryan F-Freeman: Perfect. Jenny You remember being a normal teenage girl, Jennifer? Jenny Wakeman: Yeah. Timmy: Well, then, guess we'll meet up with them later. Sari Sumdac: Seconded it! Ryan-F-Freeman: I agree! Katie Jones: Yeah. Hey, where's Perry? I thought he was gonna join in on all the fun. cuts to Perry Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (comes out from behind the tree, stands up and puts on his fedora. He runs and jumps into a bush, revealing an entrance to Perry's lair. He slides through the tube and enters the lair. He sits down on his chair and pushes the button) Monogram appears on the screen Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P! Major Monogram talks, subtitles appear on the screen Major Monogram: We received some shocking information from- What the?! Carl, you left the subtitles on! Carl (off-voice): Sorry, sir! subtitles disappear and Major Monogram rolls his eyes Major Monogram: As I was saying, we received some shocking information from Jorgen Von Strangle of Fairy World. He gave me word that there's an evil threat called The Darkness that's going to invade Dimsdale. This is a very big mission for you, Agent P! So need you to find Ryan, Katie, and their friends to bring them here for a big team meeting, made by me and the chief of U.Z.Z. Changed Daily. This big team meeting about this evil force at the Dimsdale Auditorium. So go find Ryan, Katie, and his friends! The fate of Dimsdale rests in your hands! Good luck, Agent P! Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (salutes) (They went inside the Turner's house) Timmy: Hey, Dad, Mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? Mr. Turner: Honey, why is a buck-toothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us "Mom" and "Dad," and also, why all those heroes with the boy are here and asking for food? Timmy: Um, 'cause I'm your son? Ryan F-Freeman':' Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? Mrs. Turner: But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. Mr. Turner: Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. Timmy: The Middle-aged Rock festival? Both: 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) Both: Ow! Our backs! Katie Jones: Are you guys okay? Ryan F-Freeman: They'll be fine. I did remember when Jenny was in her exo-skin and I said "Normal is good" after Jenny and her skin, I think it means... Meg Griffin: Means what? Ryan F-Freeman: It means, my love, is that I would pretend to be normal so... Katie Jones: So what? You and Jenny are always friends. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that. Mr. Turner: Maybe we are too old. To the heating pad! Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts